borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Quick question
hi i play with modded gear but play on going legit i have a question im a roland and i rather do craw then farmery but i also play solo would i get away with keeping my rose omega to solo craw and still call my self legit and if any one could help me replace me modded gear with real stuff that would be helpfull my Gamertag: soulhunter2008 The Hunter Of Souls 18:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You know what, play how ever you want, i myself use a modded shottie to farm craw and i see no harm in it as i only play offline and finished everything in the game with in game weapons that i myself found. As long as you dont ruin anyone elses game or follow their rules while in their room whats the diff. Its all a matter of how YOU see it and not what others think.Veggienater 19:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) What he said. :) Yoshi-TheOreo 19:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Veggienater is right. It's how you see it. I personally don't care for modded guns, but I do have a stock shotty 'n combat rifle on my berserker that I never use. Otherwise, It's all legit for me. So it comes down to - What are your values on modded equipment? I can also help you out with sorting through for mods and give you some legit guns as well. Just send a friend request to UberOrb and I'll help ya out sometime. the reason i asked is i have friends who play but not as much as i would like and i wanted to play with some people from the wikia but my stuff is almost all modded (no over the top mostly constructs) and i want to get my shit together for the new dlc and the new lvl patch also does ne one know if we get more skill points for the new lvls? ..and how do i link profile to my sig thx and uberorb i sent the request but i cant play today maybe tomorrow The Hunter Of Souls 19:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) If you splitscreen craw a few times you will probably get some good stuff from him if you are playing by yourself. Thats what i do and ihave some awesome stuff imo. ive seen others with slightly better but if you can trade or dupe some things with people here you will be set . i would offer some things but i dont go online very often and am not currently hooked to internet right now.Veggienater 20:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) this aint related to the forst post but to me personly why can't you people see that im trying to change my ways im trying not to be a troll on here or start fights as to why i dont put musch definitions on here it cause on another site i started doing that and they got deleted i eventually got banned on that site cause someone pushed me to far just because you can do something doesn't mean you should 22:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) >Not trolling >Half-assed unrelated mea culpa on someone else's forum topic Pick one. 01:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah seriously. Tolerating your BS troll threads just because they aren't inside mainspace is one thing, but resurrecting a 2 year old thread for strictly no reason is just plain disruptive. happypal (talk • ) 11:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC)